The Medieval Fair (Tiger Troops episode, Thevideotour1's version)
(Madoka Kaname finds Savaka Miki and Kyubey in an alleyway, where they are searching for Kyoko Sakura) * Kyubey: It's no use. Too much time has passed. We can't trace the familiar from last night. * Sayaka: Rats. * Madoka: Hey, Sayaka. * (Sayaka turns around and looks at her) * Madoka: If you keep doing this, hunting witches and stuff, won't you run into that girl again? * Sayaka: Yes, it's bound to happen sometime. * Madoka: Well, I have an idea. Perhaps you should find her first and speak to her. You know, to figure out how you can work together. Because if you don't and you guys meet again, you'll just get into another fight. * Sayaka: Hold on, fight? You honestly think what just happened last night was just a plain old fight? Well, it wasn't. That was a bonafide battle to the death for realz. But it didn't start out that fashion, that's for sure. After a while though, and with every blow, we were trying harder and harder to murder each other. * Madoka: But then, that's even worse. * Sayaka: Hey, you want me to speak to her?! That's totally nuts! She said she's alright with people becoming witch food where she can get more grief seeds! There's no fashion I could get along with someone like that. * Madoka: But Sayaka, you became a magical girl where you could fight witches, didn't you? She isn't a witch. She's just a magical girl just like you. Give her a chance. I'm sure you can find a road to work together. Even if she does facts differently, you both feel the same fashion about hunting witches, don't you? I'm sure she does. And I'm sure Homura does as well. If Mami and Homura had gotten along better, perhaps Mami would----- * Sayaka: (interrupts her) You're joking, right?! C'mon, you were there, Madoka. She waited until that witch murdered Mami, then shows up like she wants to help?! She just wanted a grief seed where she just set back and let Mami die! * Madoka: That's not...what just happened. * Sayaka: No, they're both the same. That transfer student and that damn Kyoko girl. They don't care about anything but themselves. But Mami wasn't like them. She was the deception to what magical girls are really like. You know what? They're like these two. * Madoka: No, you're wrong. * Sayaka: You know, that familiar we saw last night was pretty strong, but it could yet murder someone! Perhaps it'll come after your dad next, or your mum! And what have you done if it came after Tatsuya, right?! Could you forgive anyone who let them die?! I didn't want this power where I could fight witches. I wanted it where I could have the strength to do what's right and protect the ones I love. You get it? If there are people out there who are worse than witches, then I'm going to fight them. Especially if they're magical girls. * Madoka: (pleadingly) But Sayaka.... * (Sayaka walks off in frustration) * Madoka: Kyubey, why don't you say something? * Kyubey: The only fact I can really say is that she's behaving recklessly. Sayaka Miki doesn't have a chance of defeating Homura Akemi or Kyoko Sayaka. Besides, even if I did warn her, do you think she'd listen to me?